warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original/Roleplay Archive 8
The Battle with FireClan, the new BloodClan Prophecies Sunleaf sat outside the loner, Miley's log, looking up at the starry sky. Lately, her mate Coyoteleap had been acting...weird. He'd been acting very hostile and, she'd noticed, that so had Duskheart. She worried about her sister. Dawnheart really loved Duskheart, and she was afraid of what would happen if Duskheart did something that could tear him and Dawnheart, and Dawnheart's heart apart. The loner padded out of her log, whispering words of comfort to the cat she shared the log with. She sat next to Sunleaf. She'd grown fond of the cat, grown used to seeing her around what her Clan called the Rockpile. "Penny for your thoughts?" Miley asked. Sunleaf gave her a confused look. Miley looked apologetic. "Sorry, forgot you Clan cats were never kittypets. But it's what Twolegs would say to other distressed Twolegs. They say it to ask 'what are you thinking?' in a different way." "Oh. Well, I was just...no, I won't bother you. But, thank you for having me again, Miley. I'm sorry for always intruding." Miley purred as the orange cat stood and dipped her head. "I'm happy to help. Just tell me when you're ready." Destinystar,leader of the stars and Destiny 20:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Coyoteleap hissed and bristled his neck fur at Runningstar. "What do you want from us?" He hissed, unsheathing his claws. Duskheart did the same. Runnningstar stared at him. This stare was strange though. Her eyes began changing colors, too. He felt dizzy. He fell to his paws. "COYOTELEAP!" Duskheart meowed in pain. Duskheart ran up to his best friend. "Are you okay?" "N-no... blood waves.." Coyoteleap stammered. Runningstar hissed at Duskheart. "Run now, or I will killl your friend!" She rasped. Duskheart turned and ran when Runningstar's eyes changed pure red with no pupil. He then remembered that if he didn't come back with Coyoteleap, he was doomed! He turned around and ran to the spot he had last seen Coyoteleap and Runningstar. THEY'RE GONE! ''He francically sniffed around the spot he was at. There were no scents except his own. He turned around and darted into camp. "RUNNINGSTAR HAS KIDNAPPED COYOTELEAP!" ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 20:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (See DawnClan Roleplay Archive 1, and read the 3rd post before this) Icefeather curled up into a ball. It was her first day as deputy, and she deserved a long nap.... ... Icefeather's dream brought her to a small clearing surrounded by dark forests. The stars shone in the area.''StarClan. ''A familiar scent caught her nostrils. She had scented this before, 2 years ago, when she was 36 moons old. "Firetalon?" "Fire''star!" It was Firestar the emerald-eyed ginger tom! "What is it?" "FireClan is coming! The cats of the prophecy must be prepared! LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 12:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Aftermath of the Great Battle After the several recent attacks, Birdstar had been killed. Icefeather had become deputy in Burrfang's place, and Burrfang became Burrstar. ... (I'll leave you guys to figure out what Icefeather means on the last 2 sentences, and its not a prophecy, but an omen) "ICEFEATHER! ICEFEATHER! ICEFEATHER!" The cheers from the crowd were loud. Do I deserve this position? I mean, Dustheart seems angry that he didn't get the position! "Icefeather!" That was Windwillow, her daughter. "Congrats on becoming deputy, mom! I am so proud!" "Thanks." She nuzzled her daughter. "Oh?" She saw that Windwillow's belly was plump and round. "Ae you expecting Ripplepool's kits?" "Yes! But.... how did you know?" "I can hear farther than you think I can, Windwillow." "Oh...um.." "Don't worry about me. Worrying is my job. Now go to the nursery, they will come any minute now." Windwillow nodded and hobbled off to the nursery. Little did Windwillow know, Icefeather knew who the prophecy cats were. The time has come. The strong Winds from the Ripples in the Pool have come. The 6 have arrived. ''LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 12:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Laughingeyes, Lilacpetal and Talonclaw cheered Icefeather's name, while Graysoul didn't. Lilacpetal looked over at her former mentor, worry sparkling in her pretty blue eyes. She knew Graysoul wanted to be deputy, but not cheering for Icefeather? What was up with that? She sighed, and looked over at Clawfoot. She wondered when she should tell him that she was expecting his kits. Sighing, the white she-cat padded into the warriors den. Cobaltpaw ღ 12:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdkit sqeeked "Feel my claws Runningstar!" Robinkit whos eyes were flashing said "Yay, Birdstar has come to rescue us" Thrushkit leaped on Birdkit and said "Oh Birdstar You have killed me" Thrushkit played dead then started purring in amusement. Birdkit said "You are very convinceing" 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 00:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Rawr!" Robinkit squeaked, and Shiningkit pretended to cower in fear. "Oh nooo! Its Flamestar! The DuskClan monstar!!!!" LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 19:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdkit looked up and said "Flamestar you shall not hurt Shiningpelt" Birdkit jumped on Robinkit and he giggled. all the kits purred '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 20:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Thank you Birdstar! Thrushbird, come on, Robinclaw is waiting for us! Shadow-water is too! Hustle up!" Robinkit leaped again on Shiningkit. "Oh noo! I am dying! Get Cherryflower!" Thushkit ran up with a maple leaf in her jaws asnd started patting it all over Shiningkit. "I saved you, Shiningpelt! RUN!!!" They all ran from Robinkit, who was catching up to them... then they crashed into Dustheart! "Beat it, or I'll get Runningstar to tear you to shreds!" He growled. Thrushkit gasped, and the kits backed away. Dustheart seemed upset, and shot a look at Icefeather as sharp as flint. "He wanted to be deputy!" Birdkit whispered. Dustheart began to pad away. ... (This will shock most people, for you never knew this character had a dark side...) "But I deserved it more than you!" Dustheart growled at Icefeather, claws unsheathed. "Wait, what are you d-doing?" Cloverstep gasped. "Where did you come from?" He growled. "Answer my question first." Cloverstep hissed. "I am gonna kill Icefeather." He hissed. "What happened to the sweet little kit I helped raised?" "That sweet little kit disapeared after Mapledawn left me. I knew I would never forgive Boulderfoot. I lost my trust in anyone but my favorite kit, Branchleap. She at least understands me!" His fur began to bristle. "I wanted to be deputy, and later a leader! I would lead the clan myself!" Suddenly, Ravenfall and Flameshadow leaped out of the woods! "Did you ever trust us? We are LITTERMATES! Does that even matter to you?" Flameshadow hissed. Dustheart growled, and bared his teeth. Then, sudddenly, he slashed at Ravenfall's neck! She fell down, barely alive. "Sis!" Flameshadow wailed. "My loyalties lie now with DarknessClan!" Cloverstep gasped. "B-but... I'm expecting our 2nd litter of kits! What will I do, taking care of fatherless kits?" "You will just have to deal with it!" He snarled, and raking his claws down her underbelly. Pain surged through her, and her legs collapsed. "Cloverstep!" Icefeather wailed. "Now, you have felt my pain!" Dustheart snarled, and ran away, deep into the woods. ... A few moments later, Ravenfall and Cloverstep were rushed to the medicine den. "Cloverstep.... hang in there..." Icefeather whispered. Cloverstep nodded, eyes half-closed.. Ravenfall's flak began rising and falling higher, and more normal. The she-cat would live, but suffer a permanant scarring to her neck. Cloverstep would heal normally, too. Cherryflower had stated that she would survive. ... Dustheart let out a purr when Runningstar accepted him into DarknessClan. "Dustheart... has... arrived." Runningstar dove into his mind, and brainwashed him completely, and made him think he was her son, and complete DarknessClan blood. She let out a big, evil meow. ... Flameshadow made Ravenfall's den cozy. She took Dustheart's nest now, feeling pain for the loss of her brother. Little did Ravenfall know, they still had a suriving sister, in JewelClan, Emeraldflower. And, Emeraldfower had kits of her own! Flameshadow remembered when he was cuddled next to Dustheart, and how they would play together as apprentices. He ran outside and sat on a rock. Oh Dustheart, what have you done? ''He started meowing long meows of sorrow to the moon, and several cats joined in, even Cloverstep. LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 23:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New Kits and Warriors Clawflower sensed her sister return... from somewhere. ''She left camp!? She's an ELDER, like me! ''Hissing, Clawflower clawed her sister's flank. "Why did you leave camp?" She hissed loudly. "I went to find someone....: Shredflower meowed, and Clawflower sensed a familiar cat. There was a faint trace of her own scent on this cat. ''RED! MY DAUGHTER! ''"Red! Where have you been for all these seasons?" She mewed. "With my mate, Sunny, and my kits, Dew and Small." Red mewed, and three other cats, smelling of rogue and Red, moved up. "This is Sunny." Red meowed. Clawflower didn't move. ''Which one? ''"What's wrong, mother?" Red meowed with confusion. "I'm blind now, Red. I cannot tell which one is your mate or not." Clawflower rasped, choking on misery. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 20:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Red let out a wail. "Why? Why are you blind?" Red wailed. "I got attacked by Wispfire, Red. He raked his dirty claws across my eyes. He is dead now, Red. He died saving me." Clawflower meowed in a small voice, soothingly. "I cannot leave you then, mother. I will join DawnClan." ''I will join DawnClan! I will learn what it means to be a warrior. ''"I will join as well, and our kits. Sunny meowed firmly, and brushed his pelt against hers. ... A few short seconds later, Red was named Redwhisker, Sunny was named Sunnypelt, and her daughters, Dew and Small, were named Dewleaf and Smallmouse. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 23:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ripplepool touched noses with Windwillow before his patrol. She watched him go, out into the woods. "See you soon!" she had called to him. Windwillow loved him. She was expecting his kits, and they decided that the first she-kit born would be named Lavenderkit. She noticed her mother, Icefeather, doing twice as much work than usual. ''She wants to be deputy. ''Windwillow couldn't blame her. Her mother's mates had all died in battles, and so she has had a lonely life. Bluewing, Windwillow's younger half-sister, was sitting on top of the medicine den, tail twitching anxiously. She knew Bluewing was worried about the young loner the clan had found unconcious on their side of the border. The ginger and black tom's name was Spirit, and he had been ambushed by TawnyClan and DarknessClan. Windwillow noted that Bluewing was in love with him - Bluewing had told her. Clawfoot was watching Mintkit play with Nettlekit, Eclipsekit, Tinykit, and Dawnkit. The five kits got along well. Windwillow also knew her half-brother loved Mintkit.She jumped up for surprise when she felt a kick at her stomach. It was her unborn kits. LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 20:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Palmflower was watching her sister's kits, Mottlekit, Alderkit and Vaporkit with pride. Sorrelpaw and Bearpaw were out training with Lilacpetal and Burrstar, while Echopaw was tending to the elders. Brokenmist's mate, Greeneyes was also out, hunting for her and his Clan. Brokenmist was sleeping, so Palmflower was watching her kits. Cobaltpaw ღ 20:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dovesong watched her newest litter of kits tumble out of the nursery for the first time. Olivekit and Rubblekit were on top of Sandkit, but Lostkit seemed to have no idea what was happening. His blue-green eyes were clouded from his blindness, yet he had incredible hearing and could pick up a scent quickly. ''He will be a strong warrior, even if he can't see. she thought. She then looked at Sandkit. The kit looked a lot like Sandfern, even down to her faint tabby stripes and white mark on her chest. Sandkit then did something that Sandfern always did. She scurried away from her attackers, thinking they won. When Olivekit and Rubblekit lost their guard, she attacked again. Dovesong's pale green eyes blossomed with amazement. Willowsong 11:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Vaporkit's pale pule eyes were alight with happiness as he padded along the nursery's edge. Mottlekit's flame-colored eyes glinted as he leapt squarly onto his brother's haunches, squealing with glee. Alderkit sighed, waggled her haunches, and leapt onto Mottlekit. The patched tom whimpered, and released his grip on his cream brother. As he looked up, he saw Sorrelpaw, Bearpaw, and...Moonpaw. How beautiful she was, with her soft coat, her patched fur. Mottlekit sighed. Moonpaw was too in love with Echopaw to even knew he existed! He scowled, blundering into the haunches of Nettleheart. The large cream tom blinked as he saw Mottlekit. "Hello Mottlekit? How is your mother?" he questioned. The kit sighed. "She's good, but a little tired." Pineheart came up next to her mate, purring. "Well she just had a litter of kits! And her first ones too! I migh be tired after I have mine though..." she whispered. Nettleheart's bright blue eyes widened with suprise. "You're expecting kits? Thats wonderful!" he purred. Mottlekit let out a low barfing noise and walked away, staring at Moonpaw. Cobaltpaw ღ 22:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- 2 moons later, Pineheart had her kits. Skyshine and Bayleaf where there, and when they saw the beautiful white she-cat, they both immediately though of Husher. But the kit was dying. Skyshine gasped, and backed away, looking at Pineheart. Bayleaf stared intently at the small kit, and her amber eyes glowed. The kit came back to life. Skyshine stared at her sister, mouth agape. "H-how did you do that?" she stammered. Bayleaf shrugged. "I've been able to heal things ever since you grew your wings. I also think I can sense emotions in animals too." she mewed. Skyshine just stared at her, and Pineheart awoke. "Hello Bayleaf and Skyshine. How are you?" she whispered, yawing. "Good. How are you Pineheart? What are your kit's names?" Pineheart pointed her tail at the pale ginger kit."This is Juniperkit." She pointed at the dark brown tabby kit. "This is Thymekit." and finally at the white kit. "And this is Hushkit." Cobaltpaw ღ 15:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bluewing took a long stare at Hushkit. the little kit looked just like her deceased friend, Husher. She tried t push the name out of her mind, but it kept coming back to her. She saw a faint figure pa into the forest. The figure was white. She darted after it. She saw another flash of white surround her, and she fainted.... ... "Bluewing." A stern, yet loving, soft voice awoke her. Again, Bluewing found herself in a rolling, starry meadow. StarClan. ''She turned to see Husher and Wispfire before her, and beside them, a red she-cat with glittery green eyes. ''Is that Lightwing? Cherryflower's mother? ''She saw brighter figures appear. "Windwillow!?" It was! "Are-are you dead?" "No, Bluewing, I am not dead. StarClan is linking our dreams. Also, Cherryflower, Clawfoot, Sunleaf, Bayleaf, and Skyshine appeared before her eyes. "MOM!" Cherryflower ran up to Lightwing and they touched noses. "Sunleaf. Coyoteleap is dying of pain and suffering." Bluewing saw tears well up on Sunleaf. "Bluewing. A mate you will have, and one shall fly." "But! I don't want kits!" "But you shall. StarClan can't stop it." Wispfire turned to Windwillow. "Windwillow, my stepdaughter, your life might end. Coyoteleap is going on a rampage, and will soon try to kill you. You must kill him before that happens..." Wispfire turned to Cherryflower. "You will be the medicine cat soon enough." LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 18:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Battle with DarknessClan Clawfoot relaxed. It was 3 moons after the battle with TawnyClan, and this clan only sought peace now, until they regained all their strength. Suddenly, a smell, not clan scent, of cats surrounded camp. ''Is this another battle? ''Clawfoot tensed. Reedshadow looked at the swishing of a white and gray tail with a look as sharp as flint. "Mother." was all Reedshadow said. Reedshadow's claws unsheathed, and Ryewhisper cuddled her two kits, and her adopted kit, Tinykit, closer. "It's Beauty Cats!" Ryewhisper rasped, with fear in her eyes. Clawfoot suddenly realized that these so-called Beauty Cats must have been the rogue-like cats that scared poor Ryewhisper and Reedshadow all the way to DawnClan, begging to join, with their kits. Fear was in their eyes that day. ''Please be safe, Ryewhisper. Though something inside told him that they were no longer protected from the terror just outside camp. Suddenly, two cats leaped out, and an ocean of hundreds came flowing out, too. Thrushfire and Duneleap were already risking their lives fighting off a red she-cat with darker speckles. Their brother, Coldheart, died in the last battle. He heard the tom fell of a sheer cliff, though Clawfoot didn't believe it. Cherryflower protected Dapplepatch by fighting off a ginger tom. Clawfoot felt lost, and remembered that his mother was out on a hunting patrol! Just as he darted out of camp, the army of DARKNESSCLAN cats showed up to fight! He hid under a bush quickly, and, luckily, wasn't seen by Runningstar. "Clawfoot?" a cat whispered. He turned to see his mother's eyes glowing in the darkness. "Mom! We have to get out of here, what are you doing here, anyways?" He hissed. "I-I found a lost DuneClan kit, and her name is Mintkit. I am keepng her!" Icefeather triumphantly whispered. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 22:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mintkit heard several cats running around, and yowling. She knew that DuneClan hadn't really adopted her, she just didn't tell Icefeather, and she knew DarknessClan was out to take her into their clan, as well as the Beauty Cats. She also knew that Spots wanted to take Reedshadow back. Mintkit knew a lot of things. Mintkit knew that she was StarClan-born. She also knew her parents were Lightwing and Darkgaze. They had sent her here to live as a real cat. Darkgaze loved her, and hoped Mintkit would get along with her half-siblings: Windwillow, Forestblaze, and Snowfire. Mintkit longed for her parents, but knew they wouldn't come back. Her sister, Nettlekit, nestled closer to her. "We have to get moving, my dear little friends. Clawfoot grabbed Mintkit by the scruff, and Nettlekit was being held by Icefeather. She peeked her head out from the bush. It was safe, for now. "Run!" She squeaked, and they quickly darted into a hole, and poked up into the DawnClan nursery."Clawfoot! Icefeather!" Ryewhisper meowed. Mintkit wriggled free of the grasp of Clawfoot, and began suckling at Ryewhisper's belly. Nettlekit did the same. "You can keep them." Clawfoot meowed, and stalked away. "WAIT!" Mintkit squeaked. "What?" Clawfoot meowed, and didn't turn around. "Please stay." Mintkit mewed. He turned around and looked at her, and muttered something, though even Mintkit couldn't tell what it was, due to the battle raging on outside. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 18:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hissing and spitting, Bluewing sliced at Runningstar's sides. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bluewing hissed. "KIT!" Runningstar sunk her claws into her side, and she felt sleepy. Just as she began to close her eyes, sweeping to unconsiousness, she saw Clawfoot, her older brother, ram headfirst into Runningstar. Then she blacked out. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 23:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot and Littlewing rushed into battle, both sister and sister should be fighting together, they though. "Ready?" Yowled Littlewing. "Sure." They both ran on both sides of a a she-cat and hurled themselves at her. Left. ''Shadowheart thought. ''Yes. Littlewing replied in her mind. Loveleaf 14:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Runningstar came upon Smallmouse. Smallmouse unsheathed her claws. The young she-cat was scared out of her mind. Then she hissed and clawed Runningstar's sides and face. Growling, Runningstar pushed her mighty paw down on Smallmouse's chest, forcing her to the ground. Runningstar grabbed Smallmouse by the scruff, and ran off with the yuong she-cat. Smallmouse couldn't feel her paws, or anything. A twig hit Smallmouse's face but she ignored it. Please... .someone.... help me..... ''Her mother Redwhisker suddenly jumped out in front of Runningstar, making Runningstar drop Smallmouse. Runningstar let out a hiss, and Smallmouse ran back to camp with her mother.... ... Bluewing found herself dreaming. She saw Runningstar next to Coyoteleap on a branch. Finchsong was there, too, and a whole load of DarknessClan cats. She realized she was seeing what happened before DarknessClan lef to join he batte with the Beauty Cats! "This young tom cat is here because I took him here. Who is your mate, young tom?" Runningstar meowed. "I-I don't have a mate!" Coyoteleap hissed, unsheathing his claws. "LIAR!" Runningstar slashed his sides with her long claws. Coyoteleap fell to the ground, he struggled to get up. "I will kill you unless you tell me who is expecting your kits, BROTHER!" Coyoteleap gasped and staggered to his paws. Blood oozed onto the ground. "S-Sunleaf..." He rasped, and fell down again. "Aaah... the cat of the prophecy. Join my clan, and I will NOT kill her!" Runningstar evilly meowed. He struggled to speak, but couldn't move. You could only hear his soft breathing and see the rise and fall of his flank. "Finchsong! Tend to his wounds quickly, and then put him in the Prisoner den!" Runningstar meowed. "We have a battle against DawnClan to handle!" "Yes, Runningstar. I shall meet you there." Finchsong meowed. ... Smallmouse watched the Beauty Cats retreat, but DarknessClan had stayed. The battle raged on. ... Windwillow stood there, in the mess, over a dead DarknessClan warrior. ''Gravelstep. ''The dead tom was the deputy of DarknessClan, and was father of Tigershade, Frostwhisker, and Cherryflower. A small gray tom padded over to her. He was from DarknessClan. "Thank you for killing the evil Gravelstep menace." The tom paded away. ''What was that all about? ''Windwillow saw from the corner of her eye Willowcloud. "Willowcloud? I haven't seen you in a while!" She mewed. Fury was in Willowcloud's eyes. ''Was it something I said? ''"Is something the-" "I am gonna kill you, Windwillow. You will be killed over and over again, until you are permanantly DEAD!" Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 16:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- (yes... I have permission to kill off Birdstar) Runningstar pounced on Birdstar, and dragged her to the ground, and injected a death-blow. "NO!" Bluewing leaped out at Runningstar, but it was too late. Birdstar's flank stopped rising. Willowcloud had bloody bruises, and DarknessClan retreated. "Birdstar!!! No..." Icefeather wailed, and pressed her nose into Birdstar's cold, dead fur. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 16:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Skyheart let out a wail of sadness and fury and raced afer Darknessclan Phoenixwing tried to catch up to him but stopped and said "Be safe Skyheart" Waterpaw and Eaglepaw were watching the leader with shock and horror. 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 16:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Littlewing and Swiftspot dipped their heads. "Goodbye, Birdstar." They choursed. Loveleaf 16:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather whispered into her now deceased friend's ear: "Goodbye, my sweet daughter-in-law. Say hello to Brokendawn for me, and forever live peacfully among the stars." Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 16:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Birdstar and her deceased siblings have been reincarnated - as well as Robinstar) Just as Birdstar died, Berrypetal had a litter of kits. The srtange thing is that all of them looked like Birdstar and her deceased siblings. Flameshadow and Berrrypetal named each one after Birdstar and her siblings, too. As they all had looked just like Birdstar's siblings. The littlest one, Birdkit, had indeed looked like Birdstar, and the pale brown one had looked just like Robinstar. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 17:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, Coyotelep limped into the clearing. The tom had been missing for two moons! "Coyoteleap!" Sunleaf meowed happlily, and ran up to her mate. Coyoteleap fell to the ground, and blood oozed from the tom's wounds. "Cherryflower!" ... When Coyoteleap awoke, he found himself in the center of the clearing, next to Birdstar's dead body. He was covered in herbs. They think I'm dead? ''He wondered, and staggered to his paws. "Coyoteleap's okay!" Sunleaf meowed, and rushed to his side to help him to his paws. ... "DarknessClan....DarknessClan is out to get me!!" He rasped, and fell back down. "Runningstar....two lives, evil glare....rainbow colors!" He rasped, and closed his eyes. Blood oozed ffrom his wounds again as Sunleaf and Dapplepatch dragged him into the medicine den. ... Just as Coyoteleap began to get dragged in, Bluewing heard him yowl: "Darkness is coming from the shadows! When the next moon arives, the Dawn will be finished, unless the Blue Sky blows Wind to the Bay, and the Sun's kits helps them!" ''A prophecy! But why did Coyoteleap recieve it, and not Cherryflower? ''Bluewing wondered. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 17:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot and Littlewing stood guard, tail to tail by the nursery. Loveleaf 17:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Phoenixwing stood by the entrance waiting for Skyheart 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 17:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Waterpaw slowly padded up to Phoenixwing and asked "Is Skyheart goinmg to come back?" Phoenicwing sighed "He was pretty upset after Birdstar died little one" Phoenixwing sighed again and said "He's not coming back" Waterpaw whined "He has too" Phoenixwing shook her head and padded toward the warriors den and Waterpaw was left staring at the entrance and then she let out a wail. SandI'm a new level of awesome 17:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Feeling upset, Robinkit let out a wail. Berrypetal used her tail to pull him closer. Birdkit kneaded her mother's belly. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 10:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- After the elders buried Birdstar, Birdkit's eyes glowed brightly for 2 1/2 seconds. Robinkit and his siblings did the same. Thrushkit blinked at her sister Birdkit, and stumbled over Birdstar's grave. A star marking was scratched in. "Wh-What's this?" She squeaked with curiousity. "This is Birdstar's grave." Flameshadow, her father, meowed. "Oh-Oh! I know her!" "No you don't, Thrushkit. She died right when you were born......." Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 19:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw watched the kits silently and stood up and declared "Im going to go and find Skyheart" Eaglepaw mewed "But who knows where he is" Waterpaw nodded "Thats why im with him" she was silent and said "Its a good bet he went after Runningstar" Eaglepaw sighed and padded away and Waterpaw bounded out of camp with everyone watching SandI'm a new level of awesome 20:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Runningstar was watching Skyheart's searh for her from way up in the trees. Silently, she leaped to another branch, but it cracked, and she landed flat with claws unsheathed on top of Skyheart.... Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 23:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Skyheart hissed and rolled on his back clawing his attacker in the belly...The move Birdstar used to use He thought he heard Waterpaw but shook it away and continued to claw Runningstar'Sand'I'm a new level of awesome 23:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Redwhisker had followed Waterpaw. Waterpaw knew she was there, and the two followed the scent trail. They found Runningstar's jaws clamped on his neck. Redwhisker hissed, and her fluffy red fur made her look 10 times her normal size. Runningstar, scared ran off, leaving Skyheart to fall to the ground, blood pumping from his neck. Dapplepatch appeared out of nowhere and began clogging up the bite marks on his neck, and saved his life from being unnessarily lost. Redwhisker helped carry him back, where he was lay next to Coyoteleap. Coyoteleap had fear scent all over him. Will he ever recover from what ever terrorized him? ''LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 19:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdkit sneaked out of the nursery with out Thrushkit knowing and went to the Medicine cat den. She peeked in and say Skyheart. She felt a wierd pang in her belly and thought Whats this feeling im getting...Like i-'' She did not finish the thought cause she narrowed her eyes when a clearing came out of no where and two cats were pouncing at each other. The white tom said "Im so happy you are deputy Birdwing" Birdwing cuffed him around the ears "Well it was an honour to mentor you Skypaw, You are a very fast learner" Skypaw froze and looked down and said "Well i kind of like...Phoenixpaw" Birdwing let out a purr of amusement as Birdkit thought Wait Phoenixpaw? dont they mean Phoenixwing? and Skypaw....He looks exactly like Skyheart and Birdwing....Where have i heard that name before? The vision ended as she went to the elders den. She bought a mouse and said "Who was Birdstar?" BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 00:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Frogheart carefully guided his mate, Frecklebay to the nursery, though he saw Coyoteleap had finally recovered and was sharing tongues with Sunleaf. Sunleaf! ''Frogheart had loved Sunleaf so much, so much he would die to be Sunleaf's mate. Oh well, he had a loyal mate now, Frecklebay, but he couldn't stop thinking of Sunleaf. He saw Shadowstrike sharing a plump pheasant with Magpieflight. Those two had just recently became mates, and Shadowstrike too had loved Sunleaf, but somehow forgot. Duskheart and Dawnheart were resting on a warm rock together. Frogheart felt relieved, and finished making a special nest for Frecklebay. She purred to him, and he licked her forehead, and meowed "I'll be back soon!" and quickly turned and left. ... Berrypetal purred and le tthe new queen settle in. "Don't worry, dear. No one can harm us here. The last time a queen was killed in the nursery by an enemy warrior was when Mapledawn and her remaining kits were killed, long, long ago." Frecklebay still looked worried. "Forgive me, I don't mean to scare you!" Frecklebay looked finally relieved, and curled up into a calm bundle. Berrypetal scooped up her kits and did the same. LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 10:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdkit piped up "I know what happened" Her eyes flashed mischeviously "It was a dark night and the leader Birdstar was sleeping but some warriors were awake" She looked at both the queens and continued "There was a noise in the nursery but the warriors dissmissed it for one of the queens moving around...Well it was not." she took a deep breath and continued "And they heard one of the queens scream because they woke up to find Mapledawn and her kits dead..." she continued "I think they were called...Littlekit,Dewkit,Thornkit and Brownkit" she finished and sat down. 'Birdstar'You infected me with mildew? 11:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cloverstep began to cry. Berrypetal soothingly calmed her. Cloverstep looked at Birdkit with wonder. "There was also Stumpykit and Sweetkit. These two kits were just like you. They had a firey passion for leadership. Poor Sweetkit, she was the first one killed. She was defenseless against Boulderfoot, and I tried to save her, but Boulderfoot threw me against the wall, and trapped me in the brambles. Stumpykit had tried saving her, too, but ended up getiing killed himself. Sweetkit always wanted to be like Cherryflower, though. She tried so hard to be a Medicine cat, and when she turned 6 moons old, she was killed with her remaining siblings, though few are still alive. The surviving kits of Mapledawn are Flamebelly, Squirrelthorn, Flowerweb, and Branchleap. But since Thistlestream is her brother-" "Wait, the mighty Thistlestream is her brother? WOW!" Thrushkit squeaked, cutting of Cloverstep. "Yes, my dear. Dustheart, when he was a kit still, and I found them by the Dawn's River. They were trapped and were about to fall down the Great Cliff's waterfall. I dove in and grabbed them, and pulled them to shore. Thistlestream and Mapledawn were born to DuskClan to Shiningpath and Lightspirit. They have living siblings, also, darling kits. They are Frostedlife, Coldstare, Blankfire, and Warmbreeze!" LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 19:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Frecklebay returned to her frightened look. Whitestep said, "We don't mean to scare you. Your mother, Cedarleaf and my daughter, Thymeleaf were killed in the nursery. A badger broke in, and only my sister Flutterstep and her kits could drive it out. You see, the two of them didn't participate in that much activity, due to none of them receiving an apprentice, so their battle skills weren't very sharp anymore. But Flutterstep and her kits were formerly loners. Flutterstep had taught her kits how to hunt and fight for themselves. But when Featherlight and Amberlight, your aunt, found them being attacked by a badger, Amberlight rushed over to help them and ended up getting killed." Frecklebay was shocked. ''My mother died for me! she thought. Willowsong 20:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Berrypetal licked Frecklebay's shoulder. "But I took care of you, and raised you well. You have grown into a fine, strong warrior." LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 19:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Other Mudpad and his mate, Fernfrost were out with their apprentices, two of their daughter, Bluecloud's kits, Mosspaw and Silverpaw. Mudpad scrapped at a gap between two roots beneath the Tall Oak. Giving it a sniff, he wrinkled up his nose. "Crowfood," he hissed. He motioned for Mosspaw to help him dig it out, and soon, a maggot ridden magpie lay in front of them. The two small she-cats hid behind their mentors in fear. "What's wrong?" Fernfrost asked, concerned. "Bearkit told us that crowfood would attack a kit or a small apprentice unless they hid behind a warrior," Mosspaw squeaked. Mudpad and Fernfrost shared amused glances and started purring in laughter. "Bearkit is only a kit. You shouldn't listen to him unless he's serious. And anyway, crowfood is dead, rotting fresh-kill. It won't attack anyone. It would give you a bad stomach if you ate it, but it wouldn't kill you. So try and avoid eating crowfood," Mudpad told them. Destinystar,leader of the stars and Destiny 21:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Weaselpaw was out hunting. Mouse! she though. Quietly she stalked it until they were a taillength apart. She jumped and caught it. Bubblepaw padded through the underbrush. "Great catch, Weaselpaw!" he purred. "Thanks!" mewed Weaselpaw. Just then, she smelled something that wasn't prey or DawnClan. "DuneClan!" hissed Bubblepaw. Scooping up their fresh-kill, both apprentices raced into camp. "BIRDSTAR! ICEFEATHER! DuneClan invaders!" Category:Archives